


Little Wonders

by Comic1Sans (punnyguy10)



Series: Delta Archives [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Emperor Dragon(Flight Rising), F/M, Fan-dergs that arent really, Gijinka, Guardian Dragons(Flight Rising), MY rules, My Lore, Nocturne Dragons(Flight Rising), Noodle Dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pearlcatcher Dragons(Flight Rising), Shapeshifters - Freeform, Spiral dragons(flight rising), Temporary HIATUS., i mean what else would you call it, i think that applies, should i continue?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punnyguy10/pseuds/Comic1Sans
Summary: Amelia has had the same dream for a while now, and she cant help the longing desire to find this mystery man that has haunted her for the past month. This is the tales of her travels in her search.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random brainchild I had that is based off the lore for my baby Amelia over on flight rising. Thought I would share it with the world.  
> Enjoy :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia tries to convince her one and only friend, and roomate to join her on her search before setting off.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Why?"

"We are leaving. Or, at least, I am, but you are more then welcome to come."

" _Why_?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you _leaving_?"

"I have to find him, he may be able to teach me."

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" The shadow sprite asked, her tone suddenly serious as sat down on the edge of a small wooden table and watched the dark pearlcatcher gather the few measly trinkets and sentimental bobbles that were scattered around their little hut and stuff them into a knapsack. "Amy, listen, we don't even know that this guy is real." She gestured next to her, where half the table was taken up by very detailed sketches of the same Shifter, the man from her dreams, the one with the white wings

"He is real, Silihos!" Amelia snapped back, halting her task to turn and look at the sprite. She regretted her tone the moment she saw the look in her friend's eyes. The shock in their expression sparking a small tinge of guilt. "Sorry," she said, her tone and expression softening. "It's just that...I know he is out there somewhere. I can feel it."

There was silence for a moment while Amelia continued to pack provisions. "Fine." The sprite said, grabbing one of the many sketches and looking it over again. "Let's say, for a moment, that this...dream guy of yours is real, and he is out there somewhere, how would you even start to look?"

"The trading post." Amelia replied as she double checked that she had everything before lacing the sack shut. Even with everything she owned, plus food and water, the sack was still not full. Just showed how much she really had to her name. "Someone there is bound to know something about him."

"And what if he doesn't teach you. Or can't."

Ameila bit her lip. She hadn't thought about that. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." She said, grabbing her enchanted robe and draping it over her shoulders. Her vision instantly sharpened as the enchantment did its work, brightening the shadows of the wood and enhancing her perception.

Ever since she had acquired the Midnight cape, she had loved it. It was a valuable asset, and her most prized possession, short of her pearl, which was safely hidden from view on a pendant around her neck. A pendant that was obscured by the heavy collar of fur the Cape possessed.

Ameila grabbed the knapsack, slinging it over her shoulder before settling her gaze on the sprite, who had yet to move. "Come on, Silihos." She whimpered. "This me, begging you to come with me."

"I don't know, amy." The sprite said, still examining the the sketch she held in her hand, as if checking for faults. "I don't trust it."

"Please. It won't be the same without you."

The sprite looked up and, seeing Amelia's pleading expression, sighed. "Fine." She said, defeated. "But, for the record, this is your idea."

Amelia practically squealed as the fae-sized sprite hopped up on her back and they left the hut together, bound for, what they hoped to be, better times.

  
If only they knew what they had in store before they got there, before they finally found the one they sought....they would've never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty :p, but i tried harder on this one. Still testing the waters on how far I should take this. What sort of trouble should they encounter? Thieves? Bandits? Slavers? All of the above? We'll see where my fingers take them.


	2. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my lovely freind Schattenfeuer for helping me out with this chapter and lettting me use their characters. Hopefully I did them justice.

It wasn't long before the pair reached the main road that wove it's way through the drag towards the trading post in Wind country. The road was made of packed dirt, and had been carved out and maintained by the many merchants that used it as a highway for their caravans.

It was late in the evening the same day by the time Amelia set foot on the path, and they decided to set up camp in a small clearing to wait the night out before taking flight for their destination.

"We should get a fire going." Ameila said as she cleared out a small circle in the damp earth, looking up at the sky. Because of the magic of the Shadowbinder, very little light penetrated the canopy, even in clearings such as the on they were in now, and the only source of light came from within the woods themselves. However, Amelia could always tell when the sun began to sink below the horizon, because the shadows would grow oblong as a strange orange glow pierced the haze to the west.

"I don't think that is a good idea, amy." The shadow sprite said, sitting down on an nearby glowshroom with a small sigh. "This area is smack in the middle of bandit territory. A fire right now would be like posting a big flag that says 'Hey, Look at me! Come steal what little I have!' "

Amelia simply rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine." She said, gathering a few twigs and placing them near the center of the clearing. "Beside, it's not like we have anything valuable."

"Me." The sprite said flatly, her expression losing any and all hint of humor.

Amelia stopped, looking up at the shadow elemental with a curious expression.

"My kind are a rare sight, and I have heard horror stories of what happens when we stray to far from our bonds." The sprite shuddered from the thought, rubbing her forearm in an effort to smooth the gooseskin. Back when she was still in the service of the Shadowbinder, Silihos would hear rumors, mere whispers that were exchanged by candlelight in the late hours of night, of the survivors. They would stuble back to the Shadowmother, beaten, exhausted, and near death. They would tell stories of the horrors they had witnessed, been forced to partake in, all so some scum could be a few gems richer.

Ameila frowned, feeling a twinge of guilt as she placed the small handful of kindling back where she had found it. "Your right." She said, settling herself down on the small patch of earth she had cleared. "A fire probably isnt the best idea."

Amelia shifted slightly, the Midnight cape falling down her side until it covered her body like a blanket. That, at the very least, would offer some protection from the chill that always rose from the earth once night fell. She unfolded her wings, laying her head down on the most comfortable patch of earth she could find, and used them to cover her neck and head, forming somewhat of a dome to shield her from the rapidly falling temperatures. Well, at least most of her.

As Amelia settled down, the sprite made her way over and wiggled her way under the cape, leaning against the pearlcatcher with a small sigh. The green, tattoo-like runes that were patterned across the dragon's hide slowly pulsed in time with their breathing, casting strange shadows along the inside of their makeshift blanket that lulled the sprite to sleep, the pearlcatcher quickly following her example, and quickly falling into a light sleep.

~~~

She didn't know what it was that woke her, quite suddenly, from her dreams. Amelia stayed, eyes held shut, but ears swiveling as she searched for anything out of place. Nothing. Completely silent. Not a single sound. That's odd, she thought to herself, folding her wings and and lifting her head, casting her gaze around the edge of the clearing and thanking the gods once more for the enchantment that was woven into the cape.

The sprite must have woken also, because amelia felt them shift bedside her before they crawled out from under the cape and looked around. "What is it?" They asked, still slightly groggy.

"Listen." Amelia replied, instinctivly lowering her voice, afraid to disturb the silence, lest she miss something.

The sprite did so, suddenly awake and alert as they took in their surroundings. Their brow furrowed for a moment, before their eyes went wide. "Fly!" The sprite exclaimed, taking to the air.

Amelila didnt need to be told twice, her body acting for her as she took to the air, surpured into action by the fear in her friend's voice. Not even a a full second later, a net large enough to pin a mirror came flying from the underbrush at the edge of the clearing, and landing where she had been sitting not even a moment ago.

"Get them!" A very angry sounding voice yelled from just out of sight as the pair continued to climb higher into the crisp night air. "Don't let them escape!"

Before Amelia even had time to processes what was going on, another net zoomed passed her, narrowly missing her as it propelled itself higher. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized the projectiles true target. Not her, but the sprite who flew ahead of her. "Look out!" She cried, but it was to late. The moment the weighted net made contact with the sprite, there was a blinding flash of light, instantly followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

By the time the spots cleared from Amelia's vision, the sprite was already falling, unconscious, back to the land below. Her ears were still ringing, but each second she spent hovering there was another second where she risked losing her friend. Without thinking twice, Amelia folded her wings to her back, and dove after the rapidly descending elemental.

The wind whipped at her cloak, threatening to undo the clasp that held it in place as she streaked towards the ground on a course to intercept the plummeting familiar, the ground quickly rising to meet her. She reached out, pushing against the momentum she built as she grasped for the sprite. She felt her talons meet something solid, and her claws closed around it just as she put herself between the familiar and the earth. There was no time to pull out of the dive. She was falling to fast, but she hoped to cushion the blow to the sprite.

 _Deities help us_ , Amelia thought just before she hit the ground with a sickening crack and she passed out.

~~~

"Good work, Vaerirshan." The sharply dressed pearlcatcher said, adjusting his suit with a sadistic grin as he walked to claim his newest prize.

"Thank you, sir." The crimson sprial replied, moving aside so her employer could examine the catch. The male walked a slow circle around the unconscious female before alowly pryong the sprite, still trapped, also knocked out, within the net, from their grip.

"My, my. Looks like that old hag was right after all." The male said, examining the fallen familiar with a glint in his eye before turning back to Amelia's broken form, looking her over with a scowl. He would have to have Persephone look them over and patch them up before the clients arrived. Placing the sprite aside, the pearlcatcher began to search through the folds of the female's cloak.

"There you are." He purred as he found what he was looking for, a decently sized pearl that seemed to glow in the light of the shrooms as he examined it from every angle. "Still young. Perfect. Prometheus!"

A moment later, a large, male, guardian, with hide the color of the crags in dragonhome and wings as black as the shadows that surrounded them, pushed his way through the bramble, it's darksteel armor gleaming in the moonlight and clincking slightly as the massive dragon lumbered to his charge's side. "What do you require of me, master?" The guardian asked, it's voice raspy from lack of use.

"Take this one back to camp." The male pearlcatcher said, nudging amelia with her own pearl, a very pleased expression on his face. "We have lots of work ahead of us."


	3. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I would to give my heartfelt thanks to the wonderful Shattenfeuer, whom without, I would not be doing this.

"Amy..."

Amelia's ear twitched when she heard the familiar voice. It was Silihos, most likely trying to wake her up for the day, but their voice sounded distant, as if echoing down a long tunnel.

"Amy...wake up." The voice repeated, sounding closer now, clearer.

Amelia shifted in her sleep, pressing her ears flat to her skull in an effort to drown the voice out and get a few more moments rest. "Five more minutes." She mumbled, rolling over.

"Amy!" The sprite snapped, rattling the bars of their cage in an effort to wake the drowsy pearlcatcher.

Amelia's eyes snapped open as the memories of the previous night came rushing back. She sat up, a move she instantly regretted as pain erupted from between the point where her wings met her back. However, she was in to much of a panic to care.

It took Amelia three seconds to take in her surroundings. She was locked within a cage, about 6 meters tall, 4 meters wide, and 6 meters long, surrounded on all sides by bars so thick she doubted even a snapper could bite through them, each bar spaced just far enough apart so she could see through them, but not fit so much as an arm through them. The roof and floor also forged of dark iron. Both her pearl and necklace had been taken, but she still had her cape wrapped around her shoulders, though it did little to soothe her growing panic.

"No." Amelia said, her voice full of fear and her eyes wide as she turned in circles, her wings brushing the side of the cage, as she searched in vain for a way out, her breathing becoming short and ragged. "Not again. Nononono..." her voice faded into low whimpers, tears beginning to fall down her face as she fell to the floor, pressing her ears to the the side of her skull, her eyes shut so tight it begun to hurt as she pulled at the gray mane on the back of her neck in an dffort to.distract herself, to wake herself up from the nightmare of reality.

"Amelia!" The sprite called, again rattling the bars that seperated them from the pearlcatcher. The force behind the words slingshoting Amelia back to her senses. "Look at me."

Amelia slowly opened her eyes, and was met with the sight of her familiar. They two were locked in a cage, though theirs was seperate, a good three feet away from the bars of her own, and it looked like the cage was more suited for a bird then a creature the same size as the elemental, and the sprite's head touched the top of the cage when they stood at full height. Whoever put them there clearly didnt care if they were comfortable. "We'll get through this." The sprite said, trying to appear calm despite the fear that they, themself, felt. "We'll find it, I promise."

Amelia nodded, taking a deep breath in an effort to calm her nerves. When her breathing finally settled, she took a moment to properly observe her surroundings. The northen edge of the cramped cage was pointed toward what looked like a camp that was situated in a small clearing, she could see what looked to be guardian standing watch as the sun slowly poked out from under the eastern horizan. On her left, there was another cage, slightly smaller and sat about a meter away from the edge of her own. Inside the other cage, was what looked to be a nocturne, though it was hard to tell the breed from anything other then size alone due to the fact that the figure was hidden beneath a rather large cloak and their face concealed beneath a burlap hood. They looked like they were asleep, becuase they were not moving, so Amelia left them alone as her gaze continued to wander. To her right, her familar sat in a cage much to small, and was looking at her with a stern expression, as if they were afriad she would slip into a panic fit again. Amelia gave them a nervous smile. Behind her, to the south, lay nothing but a forest of bamboo. They defiantly were no long in the Tangled Wood.

Amelia cursed under her breath, noteing her knapsack were nowhere to be found. It was most likly back in the clearing, no doubt raided by beast at this point.

"Oh good." Said an unnaturally high voice said, the source concealed by the bamboo stalks, causing both Amelia and the sprite to jump, the latter hitting her head with a sharp cry.

"Who's there?" Amelia said, cautiously walking towards the south end of the cage.

Not even a moment after she reached the edge of the cage, eyes narrowed toward the stalks of swaying bamboo, a spiral popped up from seemingly nowhere, mere inches away from her face. "Boo."

Amelia scrambled back, nearly tripping as she backed away from the spiral, who was now laughing. "What the hell was that for?" She said once she had recovered her gjard. Silihos normally would've chastised the pearlcatcher for her language, but they were wondering the exact same thing.

"Because it was fun." The spiral said in a voice that was unnaturally high, like their voice hadnt changed since hatching. "I couldnt resist." The spiral was undoubtedly male, their belly and horns glimmered a bright green that matched their wings in the rising sun, perfectly contrasting the yellow body. Their bright pink eyes had a mischievous glint that put her slightly on edge. "You seem to have gotten into quite the pickle, little pearl." They said, "Ol' Sal doesnt mess around."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked, her intrest piqued. "Who is Sal?"

"Why, oy the most ruthless slave trader this side of the wrymwood!" The spiral laughed, a wicked smile on their face that made the green around his neck spread out, almost like the petals of a flower.

Amelia took this new quite well, her face remaining unchanged. Inside, though, she was screaming. She glanced over at the sprite, and saw the same expression reflected back.

"Don't belive me?" The spiral asked, tilting his head slightly towards the cage the nocturne was occupying. "Ask them. They have been there for a week now, hasnt moved an inch. The sadist broke them on the day they arrived. They put up quite the fight, but it wasnt long before he got in their head."

Amelia looked over at the nocturne, even with the spiral's arrival, they hadnt moved an inch under their cloak.

_She was doomed._


	4. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would again like to thank, from the bottom of my heart, the lovely Schattenfeuer, who has not only granted me characters, but also pushed me to continue. Cheers to you, and may the wind be at your back.

"Why are you telling us this?" The sprite said, struggling to keep the fear out of their voice.

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm." The spiral said, their eyes sparking with the familiar glint of madness. "And I figured you should have time to prepare yourself."

"What's the catch?" Amelia said after a moment of silence, trying to keep the fear from her tone and sound serious, failing miserably.

The spiral tore their gaze away from the sprite, looking amelia dead in the eye. He frowned slightly when he saw the stubborn determination in her gaze. "Pardon?"

"You don't seem the type to give things freely." Amelia said, her voice calmer now as her confidence rose slightly.

"I have my reasons, and they have nothing to do with you or your little pest." The spiral said, gesturing to the sprite, who was glaring at him and muttering under their breath. But, when amelia didn't break her gaze, the spiral sighed, then continued. "Fine. Whether or not you belive me, we knew each other once, a long time ago. You saved my life, I am simply returning the favor." He said, looking over amelia's shoulder at a thick black haze that had formed behind her, just out of sight, and smirked as the bright white eyes vanished and the haze vanished just as amelia looked to follow the spiral's gaze.

Instead of seeing the haze, amelia looked over her shoulder and saw three figures slowly walking towards them, the armored male guardian that had previously been on watch, a sleek black male pearlcatcher that sported a fancy suit, top hat, a golden monocle, and a gleaming gold pendant that had a rather large ruby embedded into it, and a rather small female pearlcatcher walking close behind him. The female was also armored, but not nearly as well as the guardian that stood on the other side of the male, and their face was obscured by a black hood. Amelia could also see the making of a bow and a quiver of arrows hanging from their hip. An archer then. She gasped, looking back at where the spiral had been, only to find that they had gone. Standing in their place was a small buttercup. "Good luck." The spiral's voice cackled in her ear as the three dragons drew closer.

Amelia stood, watching the trio approach with barely contained fear, she spared a quick glance at the Sprite, and saw an expression of hatred.

"Ah, the child awakens!" The male pearlcatcher said as the trio came within earshot, removing his hat and taking a mock bow before straightening and looking both Amelia and the Sprite over with a sadistic gaze that made Amelia's hair stand on end and sent a shiver down her spine. "My name is Salvador, and I will be your host for the...foreseeable future. This is Angharad," he gestured to the armored pearlcatcher beside him who, Amelia could now see, was female. "And this is Prometheus, my...um...bodyguard." He added, gesturing to the imposing guardian with a smile that made Amelia's inside twist into knots. Angharad Looked Amelia over, as if sizing her up from under their cowl, before giving a huff.

"Oi, Pinstripe!" The Sprite said, defiance in her voice as she rattled the bars of her too-small to catch Salvador's attention. "If you touch even a single hair on her head, I swear I'm gonna..."

"Do Nothing." Salvador interrupted, now turning his full attention to Silihos, who glared back, anger in their eyes. "You will do nothing, because I am not Going to be the one to break the lovely lady," he gestured to Amelia, who was now looking somewhat confused. However, confusion was replaced by dread as the male finished his sentence. "You are."

The Sprite gasped, caught off guard, but mortified that this...scoundrel would even suggest such a prospect. The very thought that she, an envoy of the Shadowbinder, would ever lay even a single finger against her own bond, her closest friend. "Over..my...dead...body." The Sprite snarled, now shaking with anger.

"We shall see." Salvador said, a knowing smirk on his face that made the sprite falter slightly, before turning to Angharad. "You know what to do."

The hooded pearlcatcher bowed so low that the hem of their mantle was brushing the earth. "Yes, father." The female declared, straightening and making her wasy towards the sprite's cage.

Amelia watched silently, afraid that if she made any sort of sound, it would somehow backfire. Though she silently hoped, that the moment the armored female opened up the cage to retrieve the sprite, that silihos would be able to escape.

However, her hopes were dashed when Angharad simply hefted the cage containing the sprite up with surprising ease, using their wings to keep balance. Amelia felt something spark within her core, an anger unlike anything she had ever know as she watched the other begin to follow Salvador back to the camp with the sprite's cage in tow. The anger was primal, ancient, and within held a desire to mame, to destroy the ones who dared to disrespect the Shadowbinder in such a way. Though, one glace at Silihos, who was looking back with an expression of warning, instantly doused the firey rage.

'not yet.' The sprite mouthed once Amelia settled their gaze upon them. 'i will be fine.'

Amelia slowly nodded as the sprite, along with the two pearlcatchers, entered into a tent and disappeared, leaving the guardian outside, because he was to big to fit inside.


	5. Bargains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to again thank the wonderful Schattenfeuer, not only for being my beta reader, but for pushing my muse onwards.

Screams. Screams are what filled the morning air shortly after Silihos was taken inside the tent. Screams of pain and anguish the likes of which sent shivers down Amelia's spine, and turned her blood to ice.

The sun shone bright upon the clearing, as if mocking the pain and suffering that was taking place. Anger and fear gripped Amelia like a vice as she lashed out at the cage that kept her trapped like a common animal. She slashed at the bars over and over, until it hurt to stand, She wove every spell that she could fathom, firing bolt after bolt at the darksteel bars in a vain attempt to shatter them, she begged and pleaded to any deity that cared to hear, she tried every method of grabbing her nocturne neighbor's attention she that popped into her head in an effort to receive some sort of help, each of Silihos's screams spurring her resolve into repeating the proccess with the hope of a different result, but nothing worked.

By the time the screams had silenced, Amelia had passed out from exertion. When she finally regained consciousness, the sky was dark and the moon was almost perfectly aligned overhead. The first thing she registered was the faint buzzing. Amelia groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her throat hurt, worn raw from the constant sobs that had shook her frame not even hours before. "Silihos?" She rasped, looking around slowly for the sprite, not caring whether or not they were still trapped, so long as they were safe. "Silihos?"

Her faint cries were meant with a quiet groan from just outside the confines of her cage. "Amy?" A faint, broken voice replied from the darkness.

Amelia, despite her eyes being puffy and raw, burst into tears as she scrambled towards the voice, reaching the the darksteel bars in a single stride before reaching her arm out as far as it go, the glowing runes that lined her wrists shining a faint light on a collapsed sprite within a cage that was much to small, just out of reach.

The sprite, who could barely open her eyes to see her friend's relieved expression, gave a weak smile. "I told you I would be fine, didn't I?" The elemental whispered, unable to speak any louder through the pain.

"Shut up, silihos." Amelia replied. "You are not fine. Have you seen yourself? You look like hell."

"Watch your language." The sprite said, their weak smile faltering as the began to cough up a thick, purple substance. "It will take a lot more then a few cuts and burns to break me." They added when their breathing finally settled.

"Don't get cocky, pest. You won't last much longer." An unnaturally high voice said from the darkness, causing Amelia to jump as a yellow spiral seemed to materialize out of then air, their green horns and underbelly glittering in the starlight. "They all break eventually."

Once Amelia recovered from the shock, she gritted her teeth, a low growl beginning to form at the back of her throat as she took the spiral in.

The spiral smirked at the sprite's neutral expression before turning to Amelia "I would consider your next words very carefully." They said with a sinister gleam in their eye. "I am not in the mood for your crap right now, Sageglow. I'm here to help."

Amelia's expression went slack and she shared a tentative glace with Silihos. A thought struck her as she once more took in her friend's injured state. They were going to need help if they planned on getting out of here in one piece.

"I don't have all night." The spiral said after a silent moment, annoyance in their tone. "If you don't want my help, I don't have to help you. I have other things I could be doing."

Amelia let out a sigh, defeated. She turned shifted her gaze back to the spiral. "Do you have a plan?" She asked, her tone flat, but her eyes betrayed her, because the spiral saw a silent pleading hiding in the depths, and it amused them greatly.

"Listen closely, because you are only going to get one shot at this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty. I decided that most, if not all, chapters will be about this length, mainly so I can pump them out faster. 
> 
> Don't forget, I am open to prompts. There are lots of hijinks our pair could get into, but I only have so many ideas. Feel free to shoot ideas my way. Worst i can do is say no.


	6. Intel

It had been roughly three hours since the spiral had left. The full moon shone almost directly overhead, illuminating the hidden clearing with a silver glow, causing the bamboo cast strange shadows across the ground. Baring the the gentle breeze that caused the stalks of bamboo to sway and brush against one another, the clearing was quiet. The caged pearlcatcher lay perfectly still, barely producing so much as a huff, her eyes closed and her head bowed in a silent prayer. Her ears twitched, her expression morphing from unreadable into a mixture of fear and concern as Silihos took a raspy breath from where they slept, just out of Amelia's reach.

The sprite's wounds were not Amelia's only concern, however, since she had woken earlier that night, that had been a constant buzzing. White noise that cut through her thoughts and filled her head with a maddening itch that had only grown more intense as time went on. She hadn't noticed it at first, and it had only started to become an annoyance after the yellow spiral had left, but the noise made it hard to focus, made her feel tired, promising sweet relief in the realm of dreams. 

Amelia gritted her teeth, shaking her head in a effort to fight of the sandman and buy herself a few more minutes of awareness. She opened her, now bloodshot, eyes, scanning the camp on the opposite end of the clearing. She was supposed to wait for a signal, but the spiral had neglected to tell her what it was. She could only hope, whatever the spiral had planned, they did it soon, before she either passed out from exhaustion, or caused herself bodily harm to scratch the ever-growing itch behind her eyes.

\---

The spiral, Flowey, watched from within the bamboo as another spiral, female, with scales that reminded him of a brilliant ruby, belly and horns shining a brilliant gold in the starlight. Had he possessed the ability to feel, well, anything, he would've been infatuated. Instead, there was a twinkle in his eye that was akin to a hunter closing in on their prey as he watched the female practice under the moonlight, their blades gleaming as they hacked and sliced invisible enemies, their crimson cloak swaying as they twisted and turned with uncommon grace and precision for their breed, tiring themselves out, and completely unaware of his presence. It could not have been a more perfect opportunity.

He watched for what seemed like ages, his annoyance and impatience growing with each passing moment, until, finally, the female sheathed her blades, and turned back towards the camp she had come from. "Howdy!" Flowey exclaimed as they stepped out of the shadows. Faster than the eye could track, the female turned, blasting him with bolt of light so powerful that it caused him to stumble backward a few steps before he regained his footing.

When the smoke cleared, he stood there, completely unfazed, the unnaturally wide and insane grin still adorning his expression. "Golly." he said in mock surprise as he took in the female's perplexed expression. He dusted himself off. "That actually tickled." He stood in silence for a moment, watching with growing amusement as the other's expression grew more and more confused with each second that ticked by. "Looking for something, Vaerirshan?" he said with a sadistic laugh. " _You won't find it._ " 

With speed and accuracy that would put Flowey's former foes to shame, the female fired bolt after bolt his direction. This time, however, he was ready. He summoned his own projectiles, matching the female's onslaught blow for blow, meeting each of her bolts with one of his own. " _You have something I want!_ " Flowey laughed, his unnatural voice ripping through the chaos and sending shivers down the female's spine. " _Give it to me, and i'll let you go in one piece!_ "

"I am not giving you anything!" the female snapped back, a small spark of fear starting to form deep within her gut. 

The spiral's voice suddenly dropped in pitch, becoming a deep, thrumming vibration that resonated in her skull. " _ **Wrong choice**_." he said, flicking his wrist as thorny vines broke through the earth beneath her and wrapped themselves around her wrists, pulling her to the ground and pinning her as more vines sprang forth, wrapping themselves around her waist and ankles, digging thorns through her scales and piercing the flesh beneath.

Before she could even process what was happening, Flowey was on top of her, looking down with a wide, toothy, smile. "You must not know how things work around here." he said, an insane glint in the back of his eye. "I am Flowey, killer of thousands and tyrant of timelines innumerable. You," he lightly tapped the tip of the female's nose, "Are Vaerirshan, the eater of souls, and you are going to do exactly as I say, or you are not going to _ever_ see the light of day again." Flowey pressed his claws against the base of the female's skull, "Do we have an deal?"

The female laughed, a cold, empty laugh. Flowey stood for a moment, confused. " **Why are you laughing?** " he snarled, the vines that held the crimson dragon to the ground tightening their grip, causing the female to take an involuntary gasp as the thorns dug deeper into her hide.

"You don't get it, do you?" She said, still laughing.

"Don't get what?!?" Flowey snapped, his eyes burning with a slowly mounting rage. He hated when his opponent had the upper hand, when they knew something he didn't, and he hated that he couldn't bring himself to kill them until he knew what it was, in case it was something important.

"You think I am afraid of you? You are funny, little man. Let me spell it out for you." Vaerirshan leaned as far forward as she could, pushing against her restraints. Flowey could feel her breath on his nose as she spoke her next words. "You. Are. Nothing. You think you are the first one who has tried to 'convince me' to betray Sal. You need to get out more."

Flowey snarled, baring his teeth and pressing his claws harder on the female's throat. "But you can tell me who will." He hissed through gritted teeth. "You know his every secret, his every soft spot. Every kink in his armor." He pressed down harder, forcing Vaerirshan to lay back on the ground in order to avoid being disemboweled. "And you will spill, or I'll spill your guts from your body."

 "One word." Vaerirshan said, a smirk creeping across her expression. "Persephone. She'll help you."

As fast as they had sprung forth, the vines that held Vaerirshan down disappeared, retreating back into the earth.

"Where do I find this... _Persephone_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I would like to thank Schattenfeuer(getting tired of this yet? :p), who has loaned me her characters, and spurred me forward. Hats off to you, and may the wind be at your back.


End file.
